Towel rod racks are commonly seen in bathroom environments to hold towels, washcloths, hand towels, and the like. A wide variety of these towel racks utilize fixed end anchors to hold the towel rod in place. Quite often these end anchor brackets are of a decorative nature and may be even formed as part of the wall system especially when used with ceramic tiles. Unfortunately, such towel rods are prone to breakage over time. Repair of such towel rods usually means the removal of at least one end bracket in order to fit a new towel rod in place. Thus, a simple break often becomes a complicated repair, requiring knowledge, tools, and skills to perform tile work, grouting, and the like. The same is true if one wishes to redecorate or make changes to the look of a bathroom. In order to change the shape or style of the towel rod, the entire fixture must be removed and the remounted to the wall surface.
Attempts have been made to address these problems. Examples of such attempts can be seen by reference in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,498 issued to Handley, which discloses a replaceable towel rod and U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,423 issued to Miller, which discloses a tubular rod and post assembly. While these attempts may achieve their purported objective each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization regarding the problems described.